1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control panel assembly, and more particularly, to a control panel assembly and method of manufacturing the same, which requires fewer manufacturing operations.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Washing machine are widely used to clean laundry. The washing machine agitates the laundry together with water containing detergent by driving a pulsator or a drum. The washing machine can be classified into a pulsator type and a drum type, and the latter is being more widely used than the former because of its lower overall height and wrinkle-reducing characteristic.
The washing machine usually includes a front member with a control panel assembly. The control panel assembly is provided with a plurality of buttons on which characters are formed for the user to control the operation of the washing machine.
However, since the buttons of the control panel assembly are usually wet when the user operates the washing machine, the characters of the buttons are easily worn off when repeatedly touched.
Further, it is not easy for the user to manipulate the control panel assembly in a dark place.